


Battle Cry

by Tierner2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierner2/pseuds/Tierner2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She promised herself, she would no longer be weak. She was strong. Now it was time to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: If you leave, I wont cry.   
> I have no idea what happened with this. I planned this super long thing, and it ended short. No idea.

She didn't cry when he left.

She watched him leave, the unfamiliar furs hanging from his body, and felt nothing --no ache from her heart, no burning in her eyes--nothing.

 _Love is a weakness,_ Clarke reminded herself. It was better this way, the emptiness a welcome alternative to the pain.

She had lost so many, sacrificed so much, shed too many tears. She was done being weak. Done being in pain. She was strong.

As Bellamy's large frame disappeared into the wilderness, Clarke promised herself she would never cry again.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since they left. One week with no communication, no sign that they were safe.

Clarke watched as Octavia grew more distressed, her worn boots tearing a path in the dying grass by the gate. The bruises under her eyes growing deeper as each hour passed.

But Octavia wasn't the only one worrying. Clarke knew that. The grounders were becoming antsy. With no information, their plans of attack meant nothing.

Clarke herself was beginning to worry. It should have been an easy mission, yet still, nothing.

Her mind began to envision what could have happened, each second of radio silence spinning a new and more horrifying possibility.

She had been eerily calm throughout their absence, but with each sundown, her strong facade cracked even deeper. The worry for the 47, Lincoln, _Bellamy_ , was starting to take its toll on her, filling the empty void she once called her heart.

The longer Bellamy was gone, the more she began to doubt if it was truly worth the risk. Was it really worth losing the only person who made her smile? The only person who understood her, even when she didn't know herself?

Her question was answered immediately as the gates opened, a bloodstained Lincoln stumbling in before collapsing in the arms of Octavia. Clarke realized the truth. Nothing was worth this. She knew by the apologies slipping from Lincoln's mouth, their operation did not got to plan.

Mount Weather had Bellamy. Dead or alive did not matter to her. They had taken him.

No matter what defenses they had, she would destroy them.

Mount Weather would fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comment and Kudos give me life!


End file.
